crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lenny Lizard
'''Lenny the Lizard '''is a genetically enhanced Lizard that owns a TNT and Nitro Crate factory. He sometimes helps Crash on his adventures and has got Robot employees at his disposal. Crash Bandicoot: Revenge of Cortex Lenny the Lizard first appears at his TNT and Nitro factory at the door and welcomes Crash into the factory. He also gives Crash a TNT Minigame in order to earn prizes. At Fly Trap Island, he appears on a small island and gives Crash another minigame, and at Volcano Island, he is in a small hut and gives Crash a third minigame. Crash: Mojo Mania In Mojo Mania, he hosts the games with a Round "#" sign, and also throws Crates at the players in Doominator Doom. Crash Kart Chaos He stars as a playable Character in a green and yellow Kart and is unlocked by completing the Nitro Cup. His home Track is Lenny's TNT Factory. Crash Bandicoot Tennis He appears as a playable character and his special ball defense is having a lot of Nitros fall down and explode blasting the ball across the arena. His home Court is the TNT Factory. Crash Bandicoot Super Tennis He appears in the TNT Factory court standing on a balcony in the background. Crash Bandicoot Tennis DS He plays the same role as in Crash Bandicoot Tennis, but he is unlocked by winning 100 matches of Tennis in Story Mode. Crash Twinsanity 2 When Evil Crash attacks Explosion Island, Lenny lets Crash use TNTs to fight the Bandibots. Later he is kidnapped by the Bandibots and must be freed to earn a Crystal. He also comes through the Dimensional portal with Crash and Coco to fight Evil Crash, but ends up getting his foot stuck in some vines and doesn't get out until Crash helps him out after they defeat Evil Crash. When all of the bosses are defeated and the game is won, Lenny will give Crash a minigame in order to earn Lives, Wumpa, or a Gem. Crash Bandicoot: The Fly Trap Storm When Wumpa Island is taken over by Fly Traps, he gets entangled by tons of vines coming from the Fly Trap infested Uka Tree. When he is freed he gives you a Crystal. Appearance Lenny is a green Lizard in a white Shirt with Brown suspenders and Bowler hat. He has clawed feet with three toes and fingers. Relationships Crash Bandicoot Lenny likes Crash due to him saving him constantly and lets him have items from his factory for free because he owes Crash for his deeds. Lenny Lizard (8th Dimension) He has only encountered his alternate dimension counterpart once when he had his foot stuck in some vines in the 8th Dimension and his counterpart walked by and they stared at eachother for a few seconds before he walked away. Fly Trap King He despises the Fly Trap King for trapping him and his Robots and hates the mention of his name. Polar When Polar first confronted him he looked at him and was confused that a Polar Bear is on explosion Island. Category:Characters